


Chat Request

by Arlana



Series: Wrong Number [3]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Anal Fingering, And Ushijima is here for it, But also sorry, Established Relationship, Lingerie, M/M, Male Solo, No Plot/Plotless, Not Beta Read, Not Canon Compliant, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Post-Canon, Semi being sexy, Semi centric, Sorry Not Sorry, Webcam/Video Chat Sex, video chatting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-20
Updated: 2019-12-20
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:33:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21696238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arlana/pseuds/Arlana
Summary: 7:03 PM[4 attachments]Call me when you get the chance♡Alternatively, Semi is home alone and wants some attention
Relationships: Semi Eita/Ushijima Wakatoshi
Series: Wrong Number [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1475252
Comments: 6
Kudos: 101





	Chat Request

**Author's Note:**

> You don't have to read the other works in the series to understand this since it's more or less PWP but, jumping ahead in time because why not? Might do a direct follow up to the last two parts with actual sex in the future. Only time will tell.
> 
> (My Christmas gift to the fandom this year is some 4k words of bad smut.)

Semi flashes the delivery person a wide smile as he signs for the package. Eagerness making his usually neat writing bleed together. 

He had been patiently waiting all week and now it was finally in his grasp. Biding the delivery person a good night Semi quickly closes the door and makes his way to the bedroom, a grin plastered on his face as he sets the box on the bed and tears into it. 

In the unassuming little box was a nearly ¥27,000 lingerie set. (A hefty price for something not meant to be worn long.) 

Paper fillings flutter to the floor as Semi gingerly pulls the set from its wrapping, impatient to hold it; he was simultaneously in reverent awe and as giddy as a school child, tremors running through his fingertips and hands shaking. Despite the fact that this was hardly his first custom made set Semi was absolutely enamored with the fine craftsmanship. From the intricate lace and shiny satin to the subtle pattern of the fabric and even the delicate hand stitching, all of it was a work of art. 

Semi hardly feels worthy of wearing something so beautifully made. 

But the expensive set had never been just for him to enjoy.

Semi quickly strips off everything he was wearing and slips on the little black lace panties—the snug material cut to his size and fitting perfectly over the swell of his ass and hips, accentuating the roundness and shape. _Wakatoshi is gonna lose it,_ he happily thinks as a devilish smile pulls at his lips. Next, came the sheer and overly lacy babydoll slip. Tied at the front with a big silky ribbon and open wide with a font slit, Semi might as well have just worn nothing, it wasn't like the slip hid anything from view. Finishing his attire with a set of equally lacy and sheer red stockings Semi turns to the mirror hanging on the wall. 

The new set was now the third in his collection of custom “Volleyball inspired” lingerie. The deep red and black accents a perfect match to the Japanese National team’s colours. 

The first set had been in the colours of his university, the team that Ushijima had played on at the collegiate level. The second had been in the blues and white of the Toray Arrows, Ushijima's professional team when he wasn't out on the courts representing Japan internationally. 

Taking in his appearance in the full-length mirror Semi carefully appreciates every last bit of himself; twisting and turning he relishes the glide and brush of the dress’ fabric against his skin. The thin straps coming together at the back and connecting with several others to make a lattice down his back added to the appeal—there was just something about the exposed back and lace trim that made him feel so damn confident _and sexy._

After one last look over and smoothing down any wrinkles (though it didn't really matter since one could see right through the material), Semi decides that it would only be fair to show Ushijima that he had just gotten ahold of their awaited package. The other man had been waiting for its arrival as well. 

Fishing out his phone from the discarded pants on the floor Semi makes his way to their shared bed. Crawling on top of the sheets Semi attempts to arrange the pillows and blankets for maximum comfort and background aesthetics. He eyes his charging laptop on the nearby desk before he snags that too, placing it nearby. 

Semi reclines on his mound of pillows and stretches his long legs out, attempting to find a comfortable yet sensual pose and artfully arranging how the slinky dress material fell around him. He parts the dress at its center cut to expose his toned stomach and just a hint of hipbone, bends his knees a little, and leans back to take the picture. 

A perfect shot. 

Only his waist down was visible in the picture but he knew that it was more than enough to get Ushijima going. Wasting no time he pulls up the desired contact and taps out a quick message. 

_**Me** _   
_6:47 PM_

_Look at what came today_   
_[ 1 attachment]_

Knowing that he may not receive a response straight away, Semi sets to work snapping a few more pictures to send. He takes another one of his legs, this time with them in a more natural position as he turns his hips to the side, the dress slipping off his body from shifting around. One of just his hips and the top of the stockings. One of his face and chest. And finally, one of him on his stomach, legs bent upward behind him. Semi is extra careful to get the arch in his back and curve of his ass in the picture for the last one.

_**Me** _   
_7:03 PM_

_[ 4 attachments]_   
_Call me when you get the chance_   
_♡_

With all the photos taken and sent, Semi turns on his laptop to finish some work projects. Being a freelance media specialist came in handy now that he understood angles and set up. Ushijima's overall reception and the quality of his pictures have improved vastly from those first few years and Semi sometimes even wonders if they were gallery material. 

Though, he would have a hard time convincing Ushijima to allow him to share those private pictures with the world.

°°°

Just over an hour into his editing and deleting photos for clients Semi’s phone rings, the vibrating rhythm indicating it was Ushijima.

Semi beams as he snatches up the device and accepts the call.

“ _Eita._ ” The way his name is said makes Semi shiver, legs automatically drawing together and heart speeding up. Ushijima's voice is dark and husky, he sounds almost breathless.

“Wakatoshi.” He greets, saturating his voice in a coy sweetness reserved only for the other. “I’m assuming you saw what I sent. What do you think?” 

Semi hears something that sounded not quite like a grunt, but not a growl either. Something in between perhaps and he grins. Getting a less than speechless reaction would have wounded Semi's ego, the special set had been commissioned just for Ushijima after all. 

Of all the little things he owned, Ushijima's favourites on Semi have always been the little satin slips and babydoll dresses. The man liked to be teased a little and liked the idea of something hiding away underneath the fabric. Semi on the other hand had always thought he looked best in the bolder and more racy style of two-piece sets, or even, just underwear and stockings. 

To each their own he supposed.

“You're not being helpful Wakatoshi. I need some actual feedback.” Semi teased.

_“Eita.”_

“Yes, Wakatoshi?”

Ushijima makes another strangled noise and Semi waits patiently for the other to get his thoughts in order, relishing in the hold he had over Ushijima.

_“You look very good.”_

Ah. That wont do.

“Just good?” Semi tries to sound dejected, pouting even though Ushijima couldn't see it. But it ends up sounding more like amusement. 

_“No, not just good…you-you look amazing. Ravishing. So-so…”_ Hearing the man at a loss of words makes Semi smile and warms his heart. Ushijima preferred watching and actions to speaking. However, whenever he spoke it was always in calculated, measured thoughts. To be able to render Ushijima to a stuttering halt while he worked through forming words was something Semi was deeply proud of. He could almost see it: Ushijima's mouth opening and closing as his brows furrowed, trying to piece together words to make sense of his thoughts.

“Wakatoshi~ Are you done for the night?”

“ _Yes._ ” Ushijima had answered without missing a beat, his eagerness endearing.

“You have enough time and tablet battery for a video call?”

There’s a momentary pause and some shuffling static before Ushijima answers, _“Of course. Always for you.”_

“Great. And your teammates won't be bothering you, yeah?” The last thing Semi needed was extra audience members. While he did enjoy showing off for Ushijima, exhibitionism was never a kink of his.

_“No. Everyone should be in their rooms. Coach wanted us to have an early night after today.”_

“Perfect. Get your headphones if you need them and hold on, I’ll give you a call once I’m ready.”

“ _Of course. Good bye, Eita."_

“Bye Wakatoshi~ I’ll see you soon.”

As soon as the call ends Semi turns his attention back to the forgotten laptop. He makes quick work of saving and closing whatever was unnecessary and begins set up. He adjusts the room's lighting, fixes the sheets, fluffs the pillows, and positions the laptop _just right,_ making sure to fit as much as him in frame as he can. In his hurried excitement he almost forgets grab the half-used bottle of lube from their bedside drawer.

With all the prep work done and the lube procured Semi opens up the video chatting app and calls Ushijima. Semi barely has enough time to return to stand at the edge of the bed before he picks up. 

Ushijima is reclined against a headboard, his hair looks damp and he’s shirtless. The lighting isn't the greatest but the shadows served to define his body, Ushijima was never ever really out of shape, but during the season there seemed to just be _more_ of him. Semi takes the time to admire Ushijima's chest, eyes traveling along planes of chiseled muscle and the sturdy build as he licks his lips; what he would give to be sharing that bed instead of home alone.

When Semi glances back up he finds Ushijima studying him, his gaze flitting up and down Semi's body, eyes occasionally lingering in places. His eyes were dark, pupils growing larger with every passing moment. The way olive eyes dragged along his body, like a phantom touch made goosebumps raise on Semi's skin. He can tell when Ushijima finally hits the bottom of his screen, little wrinkles appearing as his brows knit together. 

Ushijima finally meets Semi's eyes, his stare heavy, almost intimidating. 

“Wakatoshi.” Semi says coquettishly, gently lifting the hem of the dress just the slightest bit higher, playing with the lace trimming and twisting the material around a finger. He smiles in satisfaction at how quickly Ushijima zeros in on the movement. 

_“Eita."_ He answers when he realizes that he would have to wait to see more.

“Well, now that you've seen it in person, what do you think?” Semi says as he does a little half twirl, just enough to allow the dress to fan out before crawling onto the bed. He moves slowly, intentionally, allowing a closer look at every inch of his body as it passes by on the screen. He watches out of the corner of his eye as Ushijima's stare intensifies as Semi drags himself across the bed and into a seated position.

Semi settles on his knees in front of the laptop. Ushijima having patiently waited for him to get comfortable.

“ _I would argue that this is hardly “in person", I’m unable touch you or truly see it for myself at the moment.”_

“I guess. But, better than waiting until you got back. I’m feeling particularly generous tonight, ask and you shall receive.” 

Semi waits for a command, a suggestion, a request, _anything_. Though he wasn't insecure about his appearance—how could he be, when Ushijima always looked at him like a starving man—there was something distinctly disarming about their current arrangement. Nerves danced in his stomach as the silence dragged on, Ushijima's stare unrelenting.

 _“Can I—may I see you without it?”_ Ushijima finally asks. His voice a little shaky as he leans toward the screen. 

“Whatever you want.” Semi replies, casually tugging the garment over his head and tossing it aside; glad to finally have a direction to move in. He runs his fingers over the lace and cotton of the panties before asking, “These too?”

“ _Yes._ ” The answer comes out raspy and eager, Ushijima's eyes following every bit of skin revealed as Semi begins to lower the material. He makes a show out of shimmying out the little black thing and pushes it down his thighs, leaning back onto the pillows he gently lifts his legs and removes it. He pretends to examine it before throwing it in the same direction as the dress. 

Legs still in the air and hiding most of him behind them Semi pulls at the stockings, “And these too?” 

“ _No. I'd like for you to keep those on, please.”_

Aside from raising an eyebrow at the request, Semi complies. He takes time to tease and run his hands down his mile long legs before he repositions himself to keep in frame, careful to not let Ushijima get a peek.

Semi had never been shy about his body, he didn't mind the looks or showing off when he felt like it. But seeing Ushijima with such a desperate pleading looking in his eyes made pride swell in his chest. Hardly anyone would believe that stone-faced, quiet Ushijima Wakatoshi could be rendered down to such base desires. The man had an unnatural grasp on patience and control, disciplined through years of intense training, it was almost inhuman to some.

Yet, here he was. Proving that he was indeed very human, and very male, trying to not seem overly eager at the prospect of some visual stimulation to get him through the night.

“What next?” 

_“May I,”_ Ushijima takes a moment to perhaps compose himself, tongue peeking out to wet dry lips, “ _may I see you?”_

“Mmm, I suppose so. But—it's awfully unfair how much you're still wearing. Hoooow about…you lose the pants and I’ll give you a show. Sound fair?” Semi purrs, looking through half lidded eyes and full lashes; though, he isn't sure how well it translates through a screen. He hopes that he looks half as seductive as he was going for.

It seemed to work well enough, Ushijima was stripping off his pants without hesitation; the jut of his hipbones and the distinct V of his pelvis had Semi's eyes glued to the screen. Not to mention the impressive tent the other was sporting in his boxer briefs. It was enough to make Semi’s mouth water, wanting to feel the weight of Ushijima on his tongue, to have his taste on his lips and to hear those deep wracked moans as Semi sucked him off. Oh, how he truly wished they weren’t so far apart.

As soon as Ushijima resettled Semi made good on his word. He begins by ever so slowly lowering his legs to the bed, adjusting himself into a more seated position before opening his knees. Semi hears a deep groan and takes it as a sign to keep going. He slowly spreads his legs apart, allowing Ushijima ample time to take it all in. Semi runs his fingers down his inner thighs, slowly inching his way to his cock, languidly trailing fingertips up the length before giving it a couple strokes to alleviate some impatience, and well, if he drew it out to just to hear Ushijima let out that tortured sound, that’s his secret.

“Mmm—Waka-to-shi~,” Semi drawls, “since I am being oh so generous tonight, I’ll let you decide how I get off. I’ll do anything you want, completely at your mercy. So, tell me what you want to see?”

 _“Eita—,”_ Ushijima sounded positively pained. No doubt already conjuring up lewd images. Ushijima had a very healthy sex drive and coupled with Semi essentially offering to play out any solo fantasy Ushijima asked? It wasn't hard to imagine the kinds of things the other might be thinking up.

“ _Eita,”_ Ushijima begins once more, swallowing thickly before continuing, “ _I’d like to see you touch yourself.”_

“How so?” False obliviousness coats his words as Semi smiles innocently. If he was going to be following orders then he would drag all of the details out of Ushijima's mouth.

There was a beat of silence but Ushijima thankfully doesn't draw it out, he looks thoughtful as he replies, _“You could begin by fingering yourself open, and please take your time.”_

Semi bites back a moan at those words.

It was simple and straight to the point. He supposes Ushijima wasn't in the mood for long drawn out foreplay that night. Semi smiles, briefly picking up on a tinge of worry in Ushijima's voice. The last request was more out of concern than one purely for pleasure; Ushijima knows well how impatient Semi could be when chasing his release and was making an attempt at to remind him to be patient and careful.

“Anything for you.” Semi says as he tries to will the licks of restless energy to calm, tries to reign in the excitement, and absolutely tries to reassure Ushijima because he should be aroused not worried, damnit.

He starts nice and easy. Generously coating long, pale fingers in lube and starts gently working himself open; his other hand finds its way to his chest and plucks at a nipple, twisting and turning and pinching as he adjusts to a singular finger sliding in as far as it can. With a grunt Semi presses another in, it wasn't as easy as the last but it certainly wasn’t too difficult either. He can feel Ushijima's intense gaze trained onto him and hears the faint puffs of his laboured breaths.

With two fingers in Semi begins scissoring and stretching himself, already wanting more. He squirms a little as he curls his fingers, the feeling all too familiar yet not quite right.

The third, and final, finger slips in alongside the others as Semi moans loudly. He wiggles his fingers for a moment before thrusting shallowly. His hips meeting his hand in perfect rhythm. He was full, the drag of his fingers feeling so damn good, and his other hand had migrated from his abused nipple to stroking his length.

Yet, he still wanted _more._

“Wakatoshi—ngh, it-it's not _enough_. Need—need _you._ ” Semi whines. The angle was off and he was getting frustrated, Semi truly had been ruined for anyone else—himself included—even his own fingers couldn't fully satisfy him anymore. They were nothing compared to Ushijima's thick digits, stretching him to the brink of too much, yet filling him in the best of ways. The way they massaged his insides and touched him _just_ right. The only thing in the world better than those fingers was the fat cock their owner possessed. Semi could probably get off at that moment just fantasizing about the moment he could sit on the other's dick again, how perfectly open he would be, taking Ushijima to the root and happily bouncing up and down on Ushijima's lap.

“ _Keep your legs open, Eita, you're doing so well.”_ Ushijima's low voice cuts through Semi's thoughts and mess of moans, jolting him back to reality where his legs had unconsciously pressed together to deprive Ushijima of his view.

Semi moans out half an apology before willing his legs back open and focusing more intently on fingering himself.

Patience, he half-heartedly reminds himself. He wanted to make it good for Ushijima.

Relaxing further Semi attempts once more to find that singular spot that Ushijima always had such an easy time reaching. Semi almost gives a defeated huff when the tips of his finger grazes it, sparks shooting up his spine as his body jerks, “Oh—!”

Found it.

With renewed vigor and a steady hand Semi pumps his fingers in and out, sinking deeper into pleasure as he bumps against that spot again and again, faster and faster. He grinds down on his hand, trying to get as much pressure and friction as he could, his hips moving on their own. His cries grow louder as the obscene, slick sounds rings in his ears and Semi hardly even remembers that he has a captive audience, so focused on finding release. His stroking speeds up as his fingers try to push deeper, further, trying to take in as much as he could before he tumbles over the edge. His hands work furiously, stroking, pressing, and prodding in all the ways he liked best as he feels the knotting in his stomach tighten unbearably.

The coil in his stomach finally snaps as Semi reaches his peak, pressing down harshly on his prostate as his back arches off the mattress. A high pitched moan of Ushijima's name tears from his throat as spurts of come cover his stomach, stars dancing behind closed lids.

He thinks he hears Ushijima let out a guttural groan of his own, but he can't quite trust his ears; the blood pounding overtaking all other senses.

As he recovers from the aftershocks Semi’s blissed out mind belatedly remembers that Ushijima had been watching. He peeks at the laptop, and from the way the other looked and the deep huffs of breath he could hear it seems like he did get off.

“M'sorry. Got a little lost towards the end there, was supposed to be paying attention to you.” Semi murmurs after some time, when his heart rate had finally lowered to an acceptable rate and his head no longer spinning.

He hears a soft snort and looks up to find Ushijima giving him the most sappy look in existence, a smile on his lips.

_“There is nothing to be apologizing for. You did what I asked you to do, and you very well know that I enjoy watching you.”_

Despite all that they had done a faint blush still finds its way high on Semi's cheeks. Indeed, Ushijima did like watching when he couldn't do it himself. And Semi didn't mind indulging him one bit.

With more effort than Semi was willing to admit he hauls himself upright to clean off the mess.

He hears some faint rustling through the speakers and assumes that Ushijima is cleaning up as well. Semi wipes off his stomach before tossing the towel into the hamper and stripping off the stockings. He pulls on clean underwear before rummaging through Ushijima's drawers, Semi finds an old well-worn T-shirt and slips it on. Ushijima's scent wrapping around him like a much desired embrace.

“It's a shame you couldn't be here this time. I guess I’ll just have to wear it again when you get home.” Semi says as he settles underneath the covers. He readjusts the laptop atop a pillow and it almost feels like Ushijima is laying beside him.

Ushijima makes a pleased humming noise, his eyes soft as he gazes at Semi. It’s moments like these where Semi yearns the most to be at Ushijima's side, to be able to simply lay next to the other would be more than enough for Semi. He would trade so much to steal a moment away together and be physically close.

For now though, he could be content as it was.

“Speaking of which, when can I expect you back?” 

_“We’re expecting to make it to the finals, so perhaps late next week after all the dinners and celebratory engagements are done. Perhaps earlier if we don't make it.”_

“One week is going to feel like an eternity.” Semi sighs. Dating a professional athlete has its trials. But, Semi knew what he was getting into, besides, it made the times Ushijima was home with him all the more special. “I’ll be watching your match tomorrow. So go out and kill it.”

“ _Of course. I'll be home soon.”_ Ushijima’s mouth quirks in a small smile as his features soften, it made him look much younger and more like the Ushijima he had gone to school with. 

“Not too soon alright? I’m expecting you to come back a champion.”

 _“Of course, then we may properly celebrate.”_ The way Ushijima's eyes glint sends renewed heat coursing through Semi, he was now certain it was going to be an absolutely painful wait. The promise of finally being able to touch the other man was more than enough to have Semi counting down every last second. 

“Whoa there big guy. Getting ahead of yourself, aren't you? You haven't won just yet.” Semi teases. He had the upmost faith in the national team to bring back another title; however, Semi couldn't keep spoiling Ushijima as he had been. The man was going to develop a nasty expectation of being indulged every time he was abroad. 

The two spend some time chatting before Semi's laptop battery ran low. Bidding Ushijima good-bye and with promises to talk soon Semi closes the device, puts it charge, and turns off the lights.

**Author's Note:**

> I had originally considered making Ushijima's pro team F.C. Tokyo but I believe the Toray Arrows tend to have a better all around team and stats, and have been killing the game since forever. But I also believe that the Japanese National team usually has a fair number of of its members from the Toray Arrows (or at least the 2018 team did I think)
> 
> Idk. I don't usually keep up with men's vball since I played women's and tend to track them better. But the Toray Arrows Women's team is pretty killer last I checked.
> 
> (Totally started this before the time skip chapters hit because Ushijima is totally on a different team in canon.)
> 
> Thank you so much for reading and please feel free to leave a kudo or comment! ♡


End file.
